HetaHazard
by ShadowVargasJones
Summary: One last world meeting in America and then everyone could go home. What they didn't know was this really could be their last meeting,forever. In the secret facility resting beneath the conference center, there are some secrets that are better left hidden.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I am doing this for _Shadowchill17_ she is a friend of mine. And when I heard that she was going to dicontinue this I hoped right over and asked if I could finish it. I thought it would be a shame to let this fic die so I will keep it alive~ She gave me permission to upload what she had done and then continue it. I am not stealing this! If you want to verify I have permission go check her profile page! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own or claim to own HetaHazard, it belongs to its respected owner**

**R&R**

England walked stiffly down the hallway to the meeting room. There was another world meeting today, hopefully the last one he had to attend in America for a while. The meeting had been going on all week and today was the last day before everyone would be free to go home.

"So this is the last meeting day" England said to himself as he made his way toward the main part of the building. "We haven't had any progress at all with these meetings. Everyone always starts arguing and nothing can get done. Well I guess Japan doesn't really argue but he never expresses his own ideas. God, if Switzerland were here he would freak out." England let out a long sigh, "I wish we could actually get something done for once. Though I think that would be a miracle." England could faintly hear the noise coming from the meeting room. "I doubt we will get anything done today either. America will ramble on about heroes and give his useless ideas. The frog will start an argument with me, which I will win of course. Italy will just doze off and…" England trailed off beginning to get a headache.

Turning the final corner England entered into the rather large room. There was a big, rectangular table in the middle where some of the nations were already sitting. Directly in front of him was a table with many foods and beverages that some of the countries brought. In the corner also in front of him sat Prussia with a pizza and beer on a small table beside him.

Glancing at the meeting table England saw Italy, Germany, Japan, France, Russia, America, and China. Many papers were scattered about the table as well as some hamburgers near America

"Huh where is everyone else? Shouldn't they be here by now?" England said noting only 7 nations and Prussia.

"Due to schedule arrangements 11 countries have decided to go home. You are the last one to get here." Germany called to him not even glancing up from his paperwork.

"That's no surprise I guess, wait last one? I feel like we're forgetting someone." England looked at each of the nation's trying to remember who was missing. Shrugging England walked over toward the refreshment table, passing by a box he went over to inspect it. "A box?"

"Oh excuse me, that's my luggage" Japan said from where he was sitting.

England pulled his hand away, embarrassed, "Oh sorry it touched it without permission." Japan nodded in understanding a returned his attention back to what Germany was saying. Making his way over to the refreshment table once again England examined what was there. His eyes first wondered to the pack of beer on the table.

"Those are the refreshments I brought" the voice belonging to Germany.

"You brought beer as refreshment…to a meeting?" England shook his head in disbelief. '_Who the bloody hell brings beer as a refreshment to a meeting'_.

Japan looked over again at England noticing him looking at the tea. "The tea you made for me was very good England."

"Uh, thank you…though I didn't actually make it for you" he added under his breath. Moving on to the next beverage, which was wine, England could only guess who brought it.

The sickly smooth voice spoke up, "That's from my place-"

"Shut up you frog only you would bring wine!" England didn't fell like hearing France talk.

"Hey you didn't even let me finish!"

Germany who was already getting a migraine decided to end the oncoming fight. "Just shut up France."

France, being slightly scared of Germany, apologized quickly and went back to writing on a piece of paper.

England examined the last item of food on the table with a disappointed frown. "Nobody ate any of my scones. Don't they know they are free to eat them? Maybe I should bring more next time."

Prussia who was sitting near shook his head '_even if you bring more nobody is going to eat them_'. Prussia picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite, "Mmmm Wurst pizza is so good."

England approached him with a confused look, "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here because I was so worried about West that I couldn't stay home." As an afterthought he added, "Don't worry, I won't bother you guys."

"Don't you think your being a little too overprotective? It is Germany after all, everyone knows he doesn't like being worried about."

"Nah West needs me! I'm actually doing him a favor, kesesesesese."

"Prussia!" yelled Germany having overheard the conversation.

England walked away toward his seat next to America. Passing France who was getting scolded my Germany.

"And here I thought you were actually taking notes or something serious." Germany looked annoyed.

"Nope, being this sexy I receive many love letters. It would be rude not to reply to them and its fun!"

"Spain would be more useful than you. Goodbye France you can go home we don't need you anymore."

"N-no I don't want to leave! I'll work harder I promise." France pushed his beloved letter to the corner of the desk.

Germany shook his head, "We are getting nowhere again, and now I have Prussia to deal with. I can feel another migraine coming on."

England felt a small wave of pity '_must be tough having a troublesome brother_'. England continued on his way but a gloved hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"If only all of you were mine kolkol."

"Ah, hi to you too Russia." England walked faster to get away from the growing purple aura surrounding said man. '_He is going to be the death of us all one day_' England thought as he finally took a seat next to America.

"Hey, America can I talk to you for a second" Russia asked looking at America waiting for an answer.

"What do you want Russia?" America asked with a mouthful of food.

"Watching you eat that trash is making me sick."

"Well that suck commie cause I'm not even halfway full yet!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

England shivered, "It feels cold all of the sudden." As he turned his attention to America, he opened his mouth to say something.

"What do you want? Here to insult me again?" America asked with a frown.

"Shut up you git."

Germany stood up as everyone began to quiet down. "Alright then lets continue with our meeting about global warming-"

"Wait aren't we missing someone" England asked.

"I think everyone is here England."

"No I'm certain someone is missing."

I'm here" yelled Prussia.

"You're not a member! Now shut up so I can think."

"I wonder who is missing." Japan looked around the table.

As if on cue the pounding of footsteps could be heard. Then a figure ran into the room panting.

"I-I'm sorry, I overslept."

England looked at him, "oh um" '_who is he_?'

"Eh, guys? What's the matter?" The man asked looking at all the confused faces.

Japan spoke up first. "We were all wondering where you were. Weren't we, Germany?"

"Huh? Oh y-yes we were afraid something had happened to you."

"Oh I see. I'm really sorry" said the man.

A little stuffed polar bear he was carrying looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ca-Canada!"

America jumped up and laughed. "Oh, it's you Canada! I had no idea! And here we were all worried because we didn't know who was missing!"

Italy spoke up too, "Oh, right, it was Canada! I didn't realize it was you at all!"

The surrounding nations groaned.

"Damn, can't you two take a hint?" France said irritation obvious I his voice.

China shook his head, "It's no use, they can't read between the lines."

Russia looked apologetically at Canada. "I'd completely forgotten about you, too. Sorry, Canada."

Exasperated Canada answered, "How could you forget about me? I've been attending meetings since the first day…" Sighing he took a seat in between China and Japan.

Seeing as everyone was now present Germany began again. "A-anyway, now that we're all here we can officially start the meeting." Taking a deep breath Germany raised his voice to its commanding tone. "Let's begin the meeting again! Today's topic is global warming! If you have something to say-"

"Let's have a hamburger eating competition!" America interrupted. "And the winner gets a year supply of hamburgers!"

France gagged, "A year's supply of hamburgers right after a hamburger eating competition…the mere thought makes me want to vomit."

"No, America" Canada said.

England was repulsed by the idea. "You just want to eat! The idea is completely ridiculous. You agree with me, don't you Japan." He looked hopefully at said man.

"I…I'm fine with America's idea..."

"Ve~ I like pasta and pizza better. Can we have that kind of competition, Germany? Huh, can we?"

"I thought we were discussing global warming" Canada said quietly.

"Italy don't listen to them. We're not even supposed to be-"Once again Germany was cut off.

"Why not, we can have pasta and pizza too!" America let out his heroic laugh.

"You can't just decide that, aru."

"If you all start talking like that this won't end well." Canada tried to make himself be heard.

"West! I want to eat Wurst! Kesesesesese!"

"I would rather eat with a cute young lady than join an eating completion." France began to fantasize about it.

"No one asked your opinion, frog!"

Deciding to add his idea to the mix Japan requested a salted salmon eating contest.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked his owner.

"I'm Canada…"

"This meeting is about global warming! Weren't you listening!" Germany tried to take control of the situation.

Russia turned to him, "There, now Germany. This isn't really unusual for them."

"I understand Russia…but we can't allow this to happen every single time."

"It's ok, I have a good idea."

"Really, let's hear it." Germany sighed in content, '_finally someone has something worthwhile to say_'.

"I think you should all become one with Russia!"

"…" Germany brought his hands to his head. '_I can't do this anymore, it's beyond my capability. Hahahaha…haha'_.

Suddenly the room began to roughly shake.

"W-what's happening? An earthquake?" Germany looked for Italy to verify if he was safe.

"VE! I'm scared, Germany, GERMANY!"

France held onto a chair, "Wait, I'm not ready for this!"

"It's an alien invasion! Time for a hero to step up!"

"Aiyaa, I don't want to die with all these weirdos! I'm going home, aru!"

"I'm not scared at all! K-kesese, t-this is fun!"

The room began to shake violently once again, knocking over chairs and picture frames.

"Kolkol, you guys are so funny."

"C-calm down everyone!" England was holding onto the side table.

Japan was the only one who was strangely calm, after receiving a weird look from England he explained he was used to earthquakes.

A bright light flashed throughout the room, temporarily blinding everyone inside. Tables were heard being knocked over, roughly. Another large tremor caused the room once again to give a violent lurch. Then all the lights went out, leaving the room in darkness.

"It's pitch black, I can't see anything" Germany yelled.

"Ve, G-Germany I feel like I'm floating."

"Aiyaa! The floor is gone! We're gonna faaaall!"

One final scream was heard before the room faded into silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this is more of an explanation chapter for the characters I decided to update immediately, hope you enjoy it~**

**R&R**

"Ouch…Mwa? Where am I? Wait, wasn't there a meeting at America's place today and then there was suddenly an earthquake…" England sat up and put a hand to his head. "Yes there was an earthquake and then everything got dark! I think we fell, but I don't remember much after that." Looking around England saw he was in what he believed was the basement. The floor was carpeted, thankfully. Looking up England gaped in surprise at the large hole. "That must be where we fell from. Strange, I can't see the ceiling. It's too dark up there." Looking around once more England saw the others unconscious all around him. "A-are you guys alright?"

"They're fine, just unconscious." Russia was staring at England.

"I-I see, what a scare." Russia nodded and sat down taking in the room around him.

"Oh, you're awake, England. Excuse me, but now that you're awake could you help me move Germany." Japan was standing by what looked like a fountain in the corner of the room. He was trying to pull and unconscious Germany from the water. Canada, who had just woken up, went over to help.

"We can't do it with just the two of us…"

"OK I'll help; and, Russia, why don't you help as well." England stood up and went over to help Japan and Canada.

"Aww that's too much trouble, it's much more fun to just sit and watch" Russia complained.

"Why you little…at least wake up everyone else then." England huffed at the Russian. "You can do that much, can't you?"

"That's a lot of trouble, but if you insist…Let's see how am I going to wake them up,"

England expecting the worst quickly said, "Wake them up in a normal way, please." With a little bit of struggle and Japan falling into the fountain once, they successfully managed to move Germany. By then Russia had just finished waking the rest of them.

After everyone was gathered in the center of the room England asked the question plaguing all their minds. "Where are we?"

Germany, whose hair was no longer held up, answered him. "I would guess we're underground, below the meeting room."

Japan looked over at America, "Is he right, America?"

"Hmm probably…"

"How can you not know for sure, aru! It's part of your house. Below your meeting room!"

"Ve~ I can't see the ceiling from here, Germany."

France looked up and let out a whine. "Just how far did we fall…?"

"Well it was a while before we landed. It's amazing none of us are seriously hurt" Russia chimed in.

"Russia were you conscious the entire time? I was unconscious since the fall." Canada was surprised the Russian had actually stayed awake.

"When we landed I was surprised to see you all unconscious."

"Wow that's impressive, aru."

Feeling as though he was missing something Germany looked around, that's when it hit him. "Have any of you seen my brother? He isn't wandering around alone is he?"

"Well according to Russia he was falling with us until about halfway down. Then he seemed to just disappear." Japan said gesturing to Russia.

"So we've lost him…well I guess my brother can take care of himself."

"Still we should go look for as soon as we can." Japan was worried about one of them being alone in this place.

England looked over at America, "Hey, do you remember where we are now?"

"Well…um under the meeting room…" America didn't really have any idea where they were but he didn't feel like having England yell at him.

Russia took this moment to slip away from the group and investigate a nearby table. On the table there were papers and what looked like a journal. "Comrade, America maybe if you read this you will remember something about where we are, da?" Russia picked up the dust covered journal and gave it to America.

"Ok then, America why don't you read it to everyone. Who knows what information we could gather from it" Japan asked.

"Ok then you can count on the hero!"

_Research Log_

_March 10_

_Today I decided to administer the new virus. The results so far have been unsatisfactory, so this time I want to get good results. I also want to research with the others again._

_March 11_

_The effects have been swift. I am amazed by its growth speed. I want to test its strength as soon as possible._

_March 12_

_Amazing! It has grown so much in only one day! I wonder what would happen if I administer even more of the virus? I am sure it will grow even more._

_March 20_

_I have been so busy with the experiment that I forgot to write in this journal. I have administered the virus several times since the last time. It was just as I thought. I tried making it fight Experiment Rank A. It's strong. No, it's not only strong it seems intelligent as well. This really is just wonderful._

_March 22_

_Something bad happened. I accidentally dropped the forbidden virus in the main pool that gives us most of our water. It has come into contact with the drinking fountain in the cells. This is really bad._

_March 24_

_What am I going to do? Those in the cells are going berserk. Some of them can even open the locked cell doors. Their appearance has also become terrifying. I'm so scared, what am I going to do? Oh, I know I'll barricade the door. I am the only one who knows about this blessed experiment. Maybe they will quiet down, after a while. Until that happens I can't turn off the security locks. The height from here to the ceiling is about 4 stories high. It's defiantly impossible to break through the ceiling. That said I have to get out of here as soon as possible. And it's probably a good idea to stay away from here until this blows over._

"What the hell is this? Who or what is he talking about and what's this virus?" England questioned looking at America as though he had the answer.

Germany, not really believing in this sort of thing, spoke up before America. "Maybe it's not even true. I could be some sort of novel or something."

America jumped up and waved his hands about. "I remember now! It was quite a long time ago, but I remember something about the underground space below the meeting room being used and the construction of a research facility with the latest equipment at the time."

"How the bloody hell could you forget something so big?"

America shrugged, "I knew there was an experiment installation underground, but the experiments were suspended quite some time before that and this place was shut down. That's why I had forgotten about it." America shivered slightly from the memory. Japan raised his hand in question. "America, what kinds of experiments were being conducted here? Did they get suspended because they were dangerous, like in the journal?"

"I heard it was an experiment with selective breeding of plants and animals, I think. But they didn't get results, as you can guess, so the experiment got suspended. Then they let a researcher use the facility on his own because he claimed that shutting the place down was a waste. I wasn't really interested in it, so I don't remember anything else."

Japan raised an eyebrow, "So the person who wrote that journal was the researcher who continued the experiments and got involved with a new virus in order to obtain results, is that it?"

America nodded. "Hmm that must be it."

France let out a long sigh. "Well, it looks like he was doing it in secret. Isn't it obvious no one else knew about it?"

"Anyway what are we going to do now, aru? There could be those strange things around; it's dangerous! We have to get out of here as quickly as possible, aru!"

Russia agreed, "I kind of wanted to see them, but I guess you guys deem them so dangerous. We should be going as soon as possible then."

"Ve~ I'm scared Germany! Let's go home!"

"Of course Italy, as soon as we find my brother, we'll go. America do you know where the exit is?"

"…"

"What's wrong America?" Japan asked concerned.

"Er, well I don't really know where the exit is…"

"What?" Canada yelled, well whisper yelled.

"I only know what my boss told me told me. I've never actually been here."

England shook his head, "Oh, God, you… What are we going to do now?'

France swished his hair and dramatically announced, "No one knows about this place. So we cannot wait to be rescued."

"But people who work at the building will figure it out, da? Even though I didn't see any today."

"That's right, aru! There was the earthquake and the floor collapsed! Someone is bound to notice."

Hating to have to bring everyone down again America had no choice but to say, "I wouldn't count on that…"

"Well why not?" England looked at America confused and frustrated.

"Since the meeting was a few days long, employees were given a long-term vacation starting today. My boss also granted me a long-term vacation. Wasn't it the same for you guys?"

"Well now that you mention it my boss did say I could go on vacation after the meeting" Canada spoke up.

"Same for me and Italy, I think we were told to go on holidays."

"Ve~ that means they won't realize were gone for a long time!"

"Exactly" Japan said.

England tried thinking about something that could help. "Haven't any of you promised to meet someone during your holiday? Maybe they will notice you're missing?"

Russia smiled his very creepy smile, "I was going to visit China and Japan."

"You never said anything about that, aru! I was going to do some secret training to become a Hong Kong star. What about you Japan?"

"I had plans for the summer comic market, so I was going to lock myself in my room. So, even if you visit Russia you wouldn't be able to get through to me."

"What! I was going to visit you Japan, and play that new game!" America sounded like died a little from the news of not being able to play the new game.

"I was going to the convention too. So I had plans to go to your place Japan." France explained.

"Ve~ I was going to play with Germany and Prussia at my place. Right, Germany?"

"Yes that's right, my brother kept bothering us because he wanted to camp at your place."

Canada thought about his holiday, "I have been busy lately so I was just going to stay at home or something. What about you England? What plans did you have for the holiday?"

" I was going to have a tea party, with the fairies and unicorns. I haven't given them much attention lately and they're getting sulky about it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"So everyone had plans with those who are here?" France asked looking at everyone one.

"L-listen um maybe those fairies will realize you're gone come save us?" Japan wasn't convinced but he felt the need to ask anyways.

"D-don't be absurd Japan" Germany said.

England shook his head, "When I'm not home they assume I'm with someone else. They will just think I had plans for the holiday and patiently wait for me to return home…"

"In short, no one will realize we're gone." France sat down and sighed.

"Ve~! What is gonna happen to us, Germany!"

"We have to find my brother quickly he may be strong but its sill dangerous to be alone out there."

"Calm down, we still need to look for clues and come up with a plan to get out of here." Japan looked around the room they were currently in. "We can start by searching this room."

"I agree, freaking out won't solve anything. I will search right away and gather anything I think may be useful." England walked over to the table where Russia had found the journal. While everyone else spread out and began searching the room. All the while keeping an eye on the door that led out to the hallway.

**A/N-What will they find in this room, weapon…more secrets? **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing to say except R&R**

_A little while earlier with America's boss_

A newer employee made his way to see America's boss. Walking swiftly down the hall he examined the papers he held. Entering the main room he approached the President's desk, still holding onto the important paper.

"Excuse me sir, I have some more documents for you to sign." The employee set down the rather large pile of papers on the desk.

"Thank you…ah that's a lot of paperwork." The President sighed as he picked up the first sheet.

"Sorry sir but I think there will be even more later on."

The president began signing the papers, "I'm getting desperate here. And I thought it couldn't get any worse."

Another employee who was working on other documents at a side desk turned toward the president. "Don't give up sir! Wasn't it you who suggested giving the nations a break because of stress?"

A female employee joined the conversation as well, "Exactly, and you did all you could to persuade their bosses, didn't you? Even though some of them did not approve…"

"Hey that reminds me, eleven nations leave before the last day, so that they wouldn't be influenced by the mood of those going on vacation."

The president, who was still signing the many documents, chuckled, "I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I just suggested that the nation's bosses and employees work a little harder while the nations themselves were on vacation."

"No offence sir, but I don't think most people would agree so readily. But anyway many nations are taking vacations and America looked happy. I think all in all it was a good idea."

"I agree too, besides America and the rest of the G8 have been looking a little tired lately. Even though it was a bit of a bother we had to let half the employees take vacations, too, to keep up appearances, I'm not complaining though."

Feeling a little guilty for having to work his employees the President apologized. "I really am sorry for imposing on you. We just have to do our best until America and the others are done with their vacations."

"Yea, oh do you know if they are going home after the meeting or is America coming back here for a little while?"

"America said he was going to go with Japan to his house after the meeting."

"I hope the nations enjoy their vacation." The employee felt the floor shake slightly, "Did you feel that tremor!"

The others shook their heads, "I didn't feel anything."

"Maybe it was just my imagination. Sorry, I just got the feeling that the building was shaking for a moment."

The president reached forward and patted the employee on the back, "Don't worry all the new buildings in this area, including this one, are very earthquake resistant. So it won't collapse from a little earthquake"

"You're right sir, I'm sorry."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

England wandered around their temporary "base". There were many things that could be useful to them. He noticed a suitcase in the corner of the room. "Hey isn't that-"

"Aaaah! No! Don't open it!" Japan ran forward and snatched up his suit case.

England jumped back, "O-ok sorry!" '_Bloody hell he scared me_'. Continuing with the inspection England passed 6 beds lined up in the corner. He noticed China going through some of the shelves. "Are those medicines?" He asked pointing to the various bottles on the shelves.

"I don't know much about western medicine but I can identify some of these components to make some medicine. There are some pre-made medicines here but I bet after a little while I can make some more, aru."

"That's good, but I didn't know you could make medicine."

"It's actually very simple, aru. All you have to do is mix the right components together."

"…Still that's pretty amazing. Do you mind if I take some with me? I am going to search around more of this place with a few of the others."

"Of course not, aru. Take what you need too." Thanking China again, England put some of the medicines into a backpack he had found earlier.

"Germany, Japan have you two found anything else?" Said nations were looking around on an equipment table.

Germany held up some papers, "I have found a lot of experimental data and research journals. They should be useful."

"Yes, they are our biggest clues about this place. We also need a sketch of the surrounding area, if you can find one that is. Oh, and also look for any papers that tell you the number of water supplies and pipe distribution."

"Alright England, but may I ask why?"

"We need to know where it is safe to drink the water. If the virus we read about is still in the water somewhere, we can't just drink it."

"…Oh right. Anyway you might want to read some of the journals we found. I think it would be good if everyone read them, we need to know what we are dealing with." Germany gave England one of the journals and then turned back to searching through the other piles of paper. England opened to the first page.

_Botany_

_It is well known that many plants have healing properties. Mankind used them since the dawn of time to treat illnesses and injuries. In this journal I plan to outline three herbs with healing properties that grow in the wild. The three herbs differ in color and effects. The green herb restores a person's physical strength, and the blue herb cures animal poison. And then there is the red herb, which has no effect when used alone. It only has any effect when used alone. It only has any effect when mixed with the other herbs. For example, if you mix this herb with the herb that restores physical strength, the latter's effects will be several times stronger. Furthermore, by increasing the quantity of theses three herbs and combining different types, you can produce medicine with several effects. However, that is something that I have to experiment myself later. Because that is best way to acquire true knowledge…_

England turned to the next entry.

_The T-virus_

_High contagious and unstable, with strong infectious capacity. However, the T-virus cannot move in the air for long. After the virus is extinct in the air, it is transmitted through contact with infected being. It has become a forbidden virus. Upon infection, the whole body will start itching, and after a few days the brain will deteriorate and the appetite will increase. Then the body will start decaying and finally become a zombie. However, the time that it takes for the zombification varies from individual to individual. Some may become zombies within only a few hours after infection, while some others may take weeks. In order to cure the infection, the Daylight vaccine must be injected immediately. Furthermore, if it is not injected in the early stage, it will have no effect, and once the victim has turned into a zombie, there is nothing that can be done. To deal with a completely zombified being, you can either destroy their cranium or cause damage to their body with a weapon until they die. _

_-Main symptoms- The T-virus can infect any life form and tends to cause the following symptoms: The cells in the body are activated and even dead cells are revived. With that, even beings that have already ceased to live will come back to life as zombies. Their level of awareness will decrease, and their intelligence and memories will be lacking. With this, the infected being will become instinctively fixated with food. Depending on the type of being they may also grow and "evolve" suffering some changes in their appearance. Infection may also occur through contact that was infected by the T-virus, either from contagion or through contact with being produced by experiments. In that case, if a vaccine is injected in the early stage it will negate the zombification process._

"What the bloody hell were they creating down here? If this ever got out into the general population, America would be in serious trouble…" England turned to the next entry.

_The G-virus_

_Living beings infected by this virus become what we call G-creatures. As their bodies gradually become accustomed to the virus, they can be reborn with super powers while still preserving their intelligence and self-awareness. However, when one becomes a G-creature without getting accustomed to it, they will lose their self-awareness and act on instinct, just like the T-virus carriers. That can also be caused by their super-recovery power in life threatening situations. As the T-virus, the vaccine is Daylight. By mixing it with the T-virus, a special electrified virus is made. The vaccine for this epical case is DEVIL._

England turned to the final entry of the journal.

_About the Vaccines_

_Daylight: The only vaccine that has any effect on the T-virus and even the G-virus. It is composed of three ingredients. If injected into the infected being it can extinguish the virus inside the body. However, if the symptoms have already progressed, the victim will die along with the virus._

_DEVIL: The vaccine for the special virus that is created by infecting a G-creature with the T-virus. Like the Daylight, if it is injected into the infected being, it can extinguish the virus._

Closing the journal, England set it back on the table. "Damn if those kinds of things are down here then I need to find some weapons for everyone." England searched the desk some more, going through all the drawers.

"Ah England you might want to take this. I found it in one of the drawers." Japan handed England a handgun.

"Thank you, I'm going to set it on the center table along with any other weapons I can find. After I have searched we can distribute them."

"That's a good idea." Japan turned back to continue with what he was doing.

Continuing with his search, England walked toward a large closet that was sitting against the wall. After some pulling the door swung open releasing a cloud of dust. "Ack that's gross!" England poked his head into the closet and looked at the various items inside. He pulled out an axe, scythe, chainsaw, and gunpowder. "These will come in handy later." Dropping them off at the center table he continued. The next shelf was full of foods, all past their expiration dates of course. Tableware, covered in dust, a table used for food with a large kitchen knife on it. "I'll take that." England noticed America going through the refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"It's a hero's job to make sure all the food is safe."

"It's the-, oh never mind. What's in there anyways?"

"Just medicine and no food at all! I thought I could get something to eat…"

"I knew it; you just wanted to eat." England continued again passing the water fountain in the back. Italy was staring at intently, looking as though he was arguing with himself. "What are you doing Italy?"

"Ve~ E-England! I'm not slacking off or anything, I swear! Please, don't hit me!"

"I never said I was going to do that. Anyway did something happen?"

"…Well I'm a little worried about something."

"Worried? About what?"

"It's no big deal! I was just wondering if this water is safe to drink. I mean it looks clean…but."

"Oh, because of what we read in the journal? We'll have to find out more before we know for sure."

"Yeah…"

England noticed a little patch of plants nearby. "I'll be on my way then, Italy. I've got to keep searching the room." Without waiting for a reply England walked over to the patch of plants. They were labeled "Herbs". England picked a green herb and red herb. "I could use these just in case."

"Hey, England can you help me down from here!" France was on top of a bunch if crated and bags.

"Ugh, hold on." England walked over to him and told him to just jump because it wasn't too far of a drop.

"Oui, if you say so…" France jumped. "England look out!" England didn't move quick enough and France landed directly on top of him.

"You bloody idiot! Get off of me!" England shoved France away. "Why would you jump towards me?"

"Sorry mon ami I wasn't trying to land on you." England grumbled an incoherent response. "Anyway it's such a shame. There is so much rice and wheat flower, but they're all past their expiration dates."

"W-we can't eat them?"

"You would probably get a stomachache at best, food poisoning at worst. If you're ready for that, though, go for it."

"Thanks, but no thanks." England heard Canada and Russia talking from another room that connected to this one. Entering the room he saw Canada walking around.

"Oh, hello England. This seems to be the dressing room. The electricity is working just fine, apparently."

"Hmm despite the power outage, the lights in this place are still working. Maybe this place has its own power source."

"Yea, this conference center is far from the other buildings, so maybe it really is equipped with its own power. I haven't checked everywhere in here yet so can there may still be stuff in here. Feel free to look around, and Russia is just around the corner looking at the showers."

England nodded and investigated a nearby broom closet. Inside he found a deck brush and broom. "Eh, I guess I'll take these too." England turned the corner and ran into Russia. "Hey Russia, is this the bathroom?"

"It looks like it. It is a little dirty but at least there is hot water."

"Has the boiler room been working all this time?" Looking at one of the empty bath tubs England noticed it was covered in a layer of thick dust.

"I am not sure, anyway that is all I kind find here. We should regroup with the others, da?"

"Yes we should. I'll meet you there I want to look around the other room for a few more minutes." England returned to the previous room. Walking past France, he shuffled through the food supplies. Reaching the final box, which was filled with tools, England pulled out the box of nails. He also grabbed a wooden stick and crossbow. "Well that's all I can find…" Calling over to Germany that he was finished, Germany yelled for everyone to reassemble.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Meanwhile in a certain country_

A man with dark auburn hair stood up after picking multiple tomatoes from a garden and packaging them.

"This is the last one. Phew! I'm finally done with today's shipment. That bastard Spain. Even though he's so busy, he's started taking tomato orders of all things. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be able to ship any of them." Speaking of the devil he came walking over at that moment.

"Hi, I'm back. Thanks again, Romano. You did a great job."

"You better be grateful, 'cause I'm really tired! You're already busy and yet you keep adding work, you bastard!"

"But I can sell them. And it's more profitable than my side job at home."

"And you think you're the only one who's busy, you asshole?" Romano wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. He had been working all day for Spain and wasn't in a very pleasant mood. Not that he ever really was in a pleasant mood but today especially.

"That's why I'm glad for your help, Romano. I am very grateful." Spain gave him a goofy smile.

"What are you going to do when I go home?"

Spain jumped, "What, you're going home, Romano? Oh, by the way, wasn't Italy coming back from America's place today?"

"Well I guess I have no choice, then. I'll help you with the tomato shipments until the holidays are over!"

"Huh? But is it really ok if you don't go see him? You'll only see him on 3 weeks, you know?"

Romano's eye twitched, "The potato bastard and his brother will be there with him!"

"I see. If you want to stay here be my guest. You can help me too."

"Anyway! If you want me to help you, you'll have to give me a good reward."

"Ok, leave it to the boss! I'll make you some delicious tomato dishes!"

"You're idea of a reward is food?" Romano looked at Spain in disbelief.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-**

_Back with America's Boss_

It was only the president and one employee now, "It's already so late" the president thought out loud.

"The meeting was supposed to end around this time." The employee inquired.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Excuse me but could you please go check out the old conference center? Knowing America, he may very well have ended the meeting earlier."

"Yes sir" the employee said. She gathered her stuff and left toward the conference center. Walking down the long dirt rode, the gates finally came into view. Crickets could be heard as the sun was just beginning to set. Picking up her pace she approached the gate. Howling sounded close by, scaring the employee slightly. "Wow its getting dark fast. They really ended the meeting earlier. I hope they have a nice vacation though. Well I better lock this up then. Let's see the chain lock number is…" After locking the many locks the employee gave a sigh of relief. "It's nice that there's a guard fence because of the stray dogs around here, but putting twenty locks is going a little overboard. It's such a pain to memorize every single one of them. Still, it'll be demolished soon. I guess that's why America wanted to hold one last meeting here instead of at the usual place." Pulling on the gates for good measure, she turned around and began heading back.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

With everyone gathered around the center table England stood up to address everyone. "Let's read researchers journal. It has been written since the facility first opened." The other each began to agree and sat back to listen.

_April 25__th__, 1955_

_Today is the day of this research facility's inauguration. To think the newest research facility would be built beneath an abandoned conference center… The selection test was difficult but I'm glad I worked so hard for it._

_April 26__th__, 1955_

_This research facility is only for the elite. I have to work so hard so I don't fall behind. That reminds me; I made friends with the experiment breeder. He told me interesting things that I didn't know about the research._

_August 3__rd__, 1955_

_Neither the selective breeding experiments nor the gene manipulation experiments are going well. Incidentally, I heard the higher-ups are doing another research. I wonder what it is about._

_August 10__th__, 1955_

_According to the breeder, it seems like the higher-ups are doing their research in absolute secrecy. This could be my chance._

_August 12__th__, 1955_

_I showed the higher-ups a photo of the experimental subjects that I got from the breeder and I talked to them. Apparently, it's a top-secret research that only the director, and the chief know about. From tomorrow on, I'll also be a part of it. This worked well for me._

_August 13__th__, 1955_

_The top-secret experiment is to develop a "Strengthening virus". If that virus is administered, it will rapidly enhance one's strength. It's a wonderful research that could be very useful in the future._

_August 20__th__, 1955_

_The T-virus that the higher-ups were developing was administered today. The experimental subjects did become stronger, but it seemed that their intelligence and will have been destroyed. It can't be used on people. They just ignore what I say._

_August 21__st__, 1955_

_The higher-ups won't let me get involved in the research at all. In that case; I have no choice but to research on my own. I have in my hands I have the T-virus, which got forbidden a few days ago. I'll make a new virus based on this._

_November 25__th__, 1955_

_I have started researching without the higher-ups' knowledge. I also got several researchers to join me. They're much better than my obstinate superiors._

_December 5__th__, 1955_

_We are close to completing the new virus. The higher-ups, on the other hand, don't seem to be making much progress. I'll teach them a lesson._

_December 15__th__, 1955_

_Winter break is approaching and the researchers have gone home one by one. My home is close by, and anyway finishing the virus is my first priority. I, have decided that I will continue this research even during the break._

_December 28__th__, 1955_

_We got a sudden notice from the higher-ups that the researches will be suspended and the facility shut down. All because the selective breeding and gene manipulation studies had no results. And probably also because a lot of money and personnel we being put into the research about the strengthening virus. But the virus will be done very soon. I have to continue the research somehow._

_January 10__th__, 1956_

_The suspension of the research and shutdown of the facility are official now. But I've decided to continue the research. My father will provide me with the funds, and I have personnel. The personnel in question are my superiors- the director, the deputy director, the chief, and the breeder. Well, I guess they aren't really my superiors anymore. I've never been so glad to be a politician's son._

_January 18__th__, 1956_

_My former coworkers, who didn't come back from their break, have found work in other institutes. If this research is successful I'll ask them to come back._

_March 5__th__, 1956_

_I have found a new goal. I'll make biological weapons. They'll be a lot more useful than just strengthening in the future. But I won't tell any of them. They wouldn't understand, and anyway, eventually I'll have to get living people to experiment on._

_March 8__th__, 1956_

_The virus is finally completed! Though I can't say it's completed until I administer it and see its effects. I guess I'll administer it on stray dogs first._

_March 9__th__, 1956_

_I've decided that it's about time I administer it on the others, too. I'll also make a vaccine, just in case. I'll call the virus and the vaccine… let's see… I'll call them "G-virus" and "Daylight"._

England stopped and looked at the others. To say they were surprised was an understatement. "So, this matches the story we read in the other journal… It was 45 years ago…"

Germany shook his head, " I can't believe something like this happened…"

"Ve~ I'm scared, Germany!"

Seeing some nations were beginning to look at America he quickly rushed out how he didn't know about any of this.

"The first journal, it said that only the author knew about the experiments, but what about those superiors? Doesn't it say that they had the virus administered on them?" France gestured to the other journal that was sitting on the table as well.

England nodded, "There isn't anything about the superiors after the virus was administered. Either they got out without incident, or…"

"America why did you have a meeting in this place, aru? If something goes wrong, you'll pay dearly for it!"

"Oh, I was also wondering why we were holding a meeting in the conference center this time." Japan asked looking expectantly at America. "Ever since the new conference center was built, we always met there."

"What? Oh, I just thought we should have one last meeting here."

France stared at America. "What? What do you mean one last meeting? Are you telling us this is the end? No! I don't want to die!"

"America, were you may be trying to make us all yours? I won't let that happen you know. Kolokol."

"What are you guys talking about?" America was beyond confused.

"When you said one last meeting, did you mean the place was going to be demolished, by any chance? I heard the guards talking about it on the first day." Canada asked.

"Exactly! I wanted to have one last meeting here before the place was demolished."

"Is that why the floor collapsed? Not just because of the earthquake, but also because it's an old building?" Germany asked.

"Um Germany did you find anything out about the water supply?" England pointed to some papers Germany had in his hands.

"Yes, I didn't fine a diagram but these papers I found explain it. It appears the pipes are separated for the water that is stored to wash away chemicals and laboratory utensils and the drinking water. In this room the stored water over there" Germany pointed to the water fountain in the back "is dangerous, but the water in the sink, washbasin, and I think the bathroom is safe."

England nodded, "Alright then, the issue of drinking water is settled. Now about food supplies…"

"Well I have some food in my luggage, though it isn't much. You can divide amongst yourselves if you like." Japan placed is bag on the table.

"Ve~ is there anything to eat here? I'm hungry…"

"If I don't get any food, I won't be able to get out of here, aru."

"I'm hungry." Kumajirou poked Canada.

"H-hang in there, Kumajirou!"

America shook his head. "It's not that there isn't food. The problem is that now it might be dangerous."

England raised an eyebrow, "Do you know something we don't?"

"I brought a lot of food for this meeting, but the part that I couldn't leave upstairs should be underground."

"By "underground" do you mean here? If so how did you get it down here?" Japan thought that if America got food down here he would know a way out from that place.

"You mean it's actually safe here, then?" France got a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"I put it in the cargo elevator and made it come up when necessary, and then apparently it went back down. That's why I think there is food, but I don't know if it's safe."

"It may be dangerous, but if we don't get food, we'll still be in trouble anyway, aru."

Russia raised his hand. "So, where is that elevator? You don't know that, either, do you?"

"… I kinda know that it's about the same distance as between the conference room and the kitchen." America gave an apologetic smile.

Japan frowned at Russia, "We should be grateful that there is any food at all. Besides, maybe we can use that elevator to get back to the surface."

"You're right. Either way, we'll have to leave this room." England looked around at everyone, trying to come up with a plan.

"Ve~ What if there's something out there and it attacks us? I-I'm so scared…" Italy began to cry. Germany went over and sat next to him, trying to provide some sort of comfort.

England smirked and pointed to the various weapons he had found. "That's why I got these things that could be used as weapons. You can take whatever you like. By the way, I'll take the crossbow."

"I see you also got a deck brush and a broom. I don't know what kind of creatures we might find, but are you sure we could use these against them?" Canada looked through the weapons in the table.

"Don't worry about that! Germany and I have remodeled them. Oh, I will take the nail bat." Japan said reaching for the bat.

Germany nodded, "I am going to take the handgun then."

"Dude I totally call the chainsaw! It's so badass, perfect for a hero like me!" America looked proudly at the chainsaw.

"Didn't you have a gun, America?" France said looking at America.

"A chainsaw is way cooler than a gun. One of you guys can use it if you want too."

Canada leaned forward, "Um I'll-"

"Of course I will have it. I am delicate and can't go swinging an axe around." France took the gun from America.

"Ve~ I think I prefer the deck brush. Oooh, look Germany! The brush is full of nails. It is so fearsome!"

Canada tried again, "Then I'll-"

"I will take the axe. It reminds me of swinging around my beloved lead pipe." Russia backed up and took a swing, causing Italy to give a frightened shriek.

"I choose the spear, aru. Nice job making it Japan."

"I-I" Kumajirou looked up at Canada.

"Only the giant sickle is left."

"I know Kumajirou…I wonder if I can even handle it."

"It's ok. I'll fight at your side. Don't worry." Kumajirou gave Canada's hand a comforting lick.

"Thank you, Kumajirou!"

"Oh I just thought of something. Doesn't anybody have a working cell phone?" France looked around the table.

Japan shook his head. "I have already thought of that and tried looking for mine, but I couldn't find it. I had left it on the table during the meeting, but when the earthquake hit, it must have gotten lost somewhere."

"Now that you mention it, my cell phone is gone too, kolkol."

"What, no one has one? Get out!" France was shocked.

"Frog, I suppose you've got one, then."

"Sorry, I actually don't…"

"What the heck you guys! None of you have cellphones? I always have mine with me!" America declared reaching into his pocket.

"Yes brother, it's probably because you always play games on it"

"Ve~! Now we can all go home!"

"It should be in my pants pocket because I was playing a game until the last minute of the meeting…" America dug around deeper in his pockets. Finally he felt it and, "..."

"What's the matter America? You look really pale." Germany pointed out.

"D-don't tell me you don't have your cell phone, aru?"

"Nope, it's definitely in my pocket, but…"

"The get it out already. I am getting impatient." Russia raised his axe slightly.

America blushed, "It shattered into little pieces in my pocket…"

"!" Everyone face palmed.

England stared in disbelief. "You…BLOODY FATASS!" America blushed deeper and looked down.

Japan raised a hand, "Um, anyways we should go and search the underground. Also, we have to look for Prussia. I have a feeling he is in more danger than us. I say we travel in groups of four. I am going to go."

"If you're going to look for my brother then I am coming as well."

"I am coming too. The hero must always be in the lead!" America gave a heroic laugh.

England stood up, "I am also going. I may not have my spell book but I can still b of some use. Oh, and I have to keep America out of trouble."

Japan nodded to his group. "Alright then, shall we go?"

"While you guys are gone I will make some medicine, aru. In case someone get hurt." China held up some of the components.

"Good idea, we'll see you guys soon." Japan nodded to the ones staying behind. The four stood by the door for a moment. Giving one final sigh they opened the door and walked into the unknown.

**A/N:Longer CH. This time! Hope you enjoyed it and be ready cause the fun really starts in the next chapter.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I had to change some small things, nothing too drastic though so don't worry. As I said, this chapter is where the fun really starts. Enjoy~**

**R&R**

Opening the door Japan made his way out first, the others following after. The walls were painted a sickly white color. They had two different options in direction. Right which led them to a large cinderblock door, to open the door it looked as though they needed an I.D card. They could also go straight, which led into another room.

"Let's check out the bigger door first!" America ran over to said door and hit it. The door didn't even crack. "Owww that hurt." America held his throbbing hand.

England rolled his eyes. "You idiot, that's what happen when you try and punch through cinderblock."

Japan walked toward the other door. It was a simple door and wasn't locked. "Guys we can check out this room first." Germany nodded and walked into the room. America and England followed. "I hope we can get out of here soon. I want-" Japan was cut off by a load bang. Looking over to where the sound originated from, Japan found himself staring at the other door. The bang sounded again and this time the door shifted slightly. Japan moved back and quickly followed after the others.

The others were standing in the back next to a bunch of computers. As Japan made his way towards them he examined the room. The walls in here were a greyish color. It seemed more high tech because of all the equipment in the room. In the corner were two beds, and in the other corner sat 4 computers.

Approaching the others, Japan could already hear them arguing.

"This room looks like it controls the security for the entire underground facility! We should try and use it." England's voice was heard above the others.

"I don't know England. We could trigger the alarm or something." America was standing in between England and the computers.

Japan approached, "Is this the so called server-room, then?"

Germany nodded, "We might be able to use it to get the layout of this place." America could tell he was beaten, sighing he turned to the first computer.

"I'll try checking if the network is connected with the surface. My boss should still be in the regular conference center." America began pressing many different button on the keyboard. He cursed under his breath when the system attempted to lock him out. "Hold on, almost got it…YES!" America gave a satisfied smirk when the computer let him through.

England turned to the other three. "We should try working on the other computers. We can accomplish more that way. I'll take the corner computer." England sat down and began working his way past the firewall.

Japan and Germany took seats at the other two computers. Japan immediately switched on the very old computer and began to work. Germany, however, was hesitant. He turned to Japan and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Um, hey Japan…"

"Yes?"

"You and Canada were the ones who took care of me, right? You know, out of the water." Germany kept his voice calm but his eyes showed the slightest hints of fear.

"Yes. Canada and England helped me get you out of the water. After that I took a look at you to make sure you didn't have any injuries."

"How was I in the water? Was I floating or submerged?" His voice rose a little bit.

Japan sat back in thought. "You were floating when I saw you, but I'm pretty sure that you submerged when you hit the water."

"Are you sure? I was floating when you found me, wasn't I?" Germany looked desperate and it was starting to make Japan uneasily

"Well you would have to have submerged from the fall into the fountain. You also seemed to have swallowed some of the water. That's what I can guess anyway."

Germany shivered ever so slightly, Japan questioned if he did at all. "I see, so I swallowed some water. But since I'm a nation I won't get infected…right?" Germany mumbled the thought to quietly for Japan to hear.

"Did you say something Germany?" Japan had gone back to concentrating on the computer screen.

England jumped up, an accomplished smirk on his face. "I found the floor layout plans!" He turned the computer toward the others. Germany took a closer look and nodded.

"Good job, England."

Japan looked as well and smiled at England. '_Germany looked frightened a moment ago. Hmm maybe I just imagined it_. _That won't stop me from worrying though, he did swallow some water…and we found out it contained infection._'

Though England had success, America seemed to be getting nowhere. "Ugh, I can't contact the outside world at all! This place is way too old."

"That's too bad, but we do have the floor plans. We can find our own way with them." Japan patted America on the back.

America perked up at the news. "Awesome, once we know the way just leave it to me!" England pulled the map up on full screen. Several rooms were shown, some marked with red lines and others with yellow. They located the room where the others were quickly. They were some distance from the elevator.

"So we are here and the elevator is there? I can't believe how big this place really is." England pointed to the red lines on some of the rooms. "These must be locked doors, we will have to open them before we can really continue."

Germany pointed to the elevator. "This can lead us to the surface, right?" America nodded enthusiastically. He was too happy to speak at the moment, finally he could get his hands on a burger.

"Let's print the map out." Japan pressed the button that controlled the printer. It quickly printed out the map.

England moved back to the computer and clicked to another screen. "That must control the security-"

"Don't touch anything security related if you don't know exactly what you're doing! You're not used to dealing with this kind of stuff." America warned. Germany and Japan nodded in agreement.

England scoffed, "You guys don't think I can handle this? I'll show you my computer skills!" England turned and began to furiously type number into the computer.

"Uh…England…"

"England, wait!"

"Please calm down, England."

An alarm sounded after a few moments, scaring the four nations. It continued to ring.

"What's going on?" Germany shouted , glaring at England.

America shook his head, "I told you…"

"B-but I'm sure I unlocked the doors…" The alarm was starting to fade.

America tried to give his best glare, which wasn't very good, to England. "This is what happens when you mess with something without knowing what it does! You can be so stupid sometimes, I swear!"

England opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it. "You're right it's my fault. I-I'm sorry."

"Oh, but the doors were unlocked." Japan tried to give England some comfort, he knew said man was only trying to help. "England thanks to you the doors were unlocked, isn't that good?" Though Japan could vaguely remember that something was wrong with opening the doors.

Germany smiled too, "Exactly. There is no need to worry about trivial things in this situation." America nodded in agreement.

England sniffled, "T-thanks guys."

America grinned and patted him on the back. "Just don't do it again. I can't look after you all the time." For once England didn't shout profanities at America. He simply just smiled and nodded.

Japan couldn't help but feel warmed by the scene. "We should go now guys. We still have to find Prussia-" He was cut off by the sound of something approaching. They all heard the sound of thundering paws.

Before they could even attempt to figure out the source of the sound to large dogs rounded the corner. At first glance they seemed like ordinary dogs, but upon closer inspection you could tell something was very wrong with them. The two dogs stood side by side growling at the nations; saliva dripping from the side of their mouths which was no longer covered by flesh.

Being the closest, England stumbled back a few feet. "W-what the hell are those things?" His voice was shaken from real fear.

Japan snapped his fingers. "They must have been on the other side of that door we passed earlier, the one that we couldn't open."

England eyes never left the dogs; he took in all their sick detail. The fur, having once been black, was only in small patches all over their bodies. The parts not covered by fur showed the insides of the animal, all the muscles and long dead internal organs. One of the dogs only had one eye which looked dazed. Opening their mouths, England saw the razor sharp points of each and every one. Their saliva was a reddish color, and it dripped from any opening in the side of the dogs head. The most horrifying part by far though was the color of their eyes. Each was like a silver dollar, dilated but at the same time held so much hate and a longing for blood.

The first dog leapt at England, who quickly side-stepped to avoid getting bitten. The other dog followed its partner, snapping at England's neck. Japan moved forward quickly and struck it with his bat. It gave a sharp yelp and fell to the ground.

The other dog was going after America and Germany. Germany shot at it, but was unable to hit the damned thing due to its speed. The dog howled and lunged again at Germany. America quickly reached under the computer table to retrieve his chainsaw. He quickly fired it u and swung at the dog. It made contact with the dog's back leg and quickly began to saw through the soft tissue.

Japan and England continued to fight off the other dog, England not having much luck with his crossbow.

"The bloody thing is to small and fast!" England shot again but to no avail. Japan continuously swung his bat at the thing. Pulling off more and more flesh every time he made contact, the dog was losing patience. It lunged at Japan this time and went for a killing bite. Japan, who was thrown off guard, stumbled back. England knew he had one shot or Japan would be in serious trouble. Taking a deep breathe, England fires his crossbow one last time. The satisfying sound of wood and bone making contact filled his ears. Looking up was proud to see the arrow protruding from the dog's head.

"T-thank you England-" Japan gathered himself and tuned back to America and Germany. America stood over the body of what had once been the dog and Germany was covered in said dog's blood.

"That was AWESOME! I totally sliced that thing up!" America raised his head high. Germany gave a look of distaste before wiping some of the blood off of him.

"Yes, America but next time try and turn a different direction when you're slicing up a demonic dog!" Germany was beyond grossed out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_A few hours earlier_

"Ahhhh!" Prussia was yelling. It was pitch black and he was falling. Even with lack of visibility he could tell the space was narrow. Looking down, Prussia could see the faint glow of light. "Finally!" Willing himself to go faster, Prussia closed his eyes when the light was close enough. Flying out of the air duct Prussia slid across the floor into the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Ow… that was not awesome at all…" He clutched the side of his head, ears still ringing. Standing up, Prussia took time to take in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Prussia remembered the room shaking and then the lights going out. Next thing he knew everyone was falling. "Ah, right I hit the side of the wall and it opened up and I got separated. Oh, West and the others! A-am I all alone?" Prussia looked one way, then the other. "Yep…I am." Prussia began to panic, he couldn't stand being alone. Quickly controlling himself Prussia looked back up the air duct. "Well I can't go that way…I have to find the others as soon as I can. Man, West is going to lecture my ears off!"

Prussia began exploring the small room he was currently in. Starting with an, obviously, unused I.V. "I wonder if this place was a hospital or something." Next to it were carts filled with multiple chemicals. There was a weird smell coming from some tin barrels in the corner of the room, so Prussia investigated them next. "Yuck, that's oil alright!" He moved away from it quickly. In the back of the room sat another cabinet, also housing chemicals. Prussia thought about taking some but decided against it.

He noticed a large door off to the right. Prussia ran over and tried to open it, it wouldn't even budge. "Damn thing won't open." Prussia noticed a small box on the wall next to the door. There was a place to slide a card. "Hmm, I guess that's how you unlock it then." Looking around, Prussia spotted a desk and ran towards it. Just before reaching said desk he tripped over something.

"AHH!" Prussia grabbed hold of the desk to keep himself from falling over. "What the hell did I trip on?" He picked up the long, white object off the floor. "What's this supposed to be?" He saw many others similar to it scattered around the floor. "!" Prussia realized what they were. Bones…human bones. Prussia chucked the bone in his hand against the far wall and wiped his hands on his shirt. "What are those doing here?" Remembering his mission, Prussia turned back to the desk, trying to ignore the various bones on the floor.

Shuffling through many useless things, Prussia stopped at what appeared to be a letter.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be dead. My corpse will probably being lying somewhere nearby._

Prussia glanced at the bones and shuttered. "Dude wasn't kidding."

_That new researcher is so strange. He was very adamant about that research on the strengthening. It is nothing less than abnormal. He said he wanted to continue the research even after the facility was shut down and he made us all his subordinates. He forced us into it with his father's authority. And then he hired several other people to work at this facility. None of them are related to him. Since this research is top-secret, at first, I wondered why he had brought those people here. However, one day I realized their numbers were going down. And when the number of people decreased, he just hired more people… I thought that maybe he was up to something. When I went to talk to the director about it, I witnessed an outrageous scene. He was sticking an I.V in the director and the deputy's arms while they were unconscious. I didn't think he could possibly be giving them some actual medicine. From the next day on, the director and the deputy director felt ill and didn't show up anymore. I thought I might suffer the same fate, so I kept my eyes on him. I kept getting the feeling he was looking at me as if he wanted to say something. One day, he was unusually flustered. I remember I got a very bad feeling about it. I wrote this letter the following day. When I was working in this room, I heard loud noises, an animal's cries and the staff's scrams. Startled, I looked into the next room next door through the peephole and saw a creature I'd never seen before attacking the staff members. Panicked, I called his room but he didn't answer. Then I remembered that he had been acting a little odd the day before. I thought this was his doing. However, there was nothing I could do about it. I'm sure that's a creature they administered the virus to. I know that one has to destroy its cranium or inflict a fatal wound to kill it. Still, I don't have a weapon with me and I couldn't possibly attack that creature. Creatures infected with the virus never starve, they just keep living. Even dead bodies will come back to life, if infected. It's only a matter of time until the attacked staff members also come back to life. I'll never get out of here and I'll eventually die. I don't know what will happen to those creatures by the time you read this. If you were bitten by one of them before you got here, it is very likely that you were infected. In that case you can use the vaccine in the refrigerator. Even if you haven't been infected, the vaccine will prevent it. Many of the ingredients of the vaccine are stored here. I thought it'd be useful if I someone else knew this. There is only one vaccine in this room but if you go to the vaccine storage room, you'll find many vaccines of several types. I'll leave my I.D card, which can unlock the doors in the underground area. However, you won't be able to open the storage room cabinet with this card. You'll need either hi I.D card or private code. Lastly, to whoever reads this, I wish you good luck. Also, I hope this situation will come to an end._

_March 24__th__, 1956_

_Chief of the Research Center_

"What the hell? A creature that attacks people and a vaccine? Is this a novel or something? I don't get it."

On the other side of the door a loud crunch was heard, soon after a loud, ear-piercing screech followed.

"What was that?" I-it sounded like it could have been one of those creatures; it came from the other side of the door…" Prussia stared at the large door, worry glinting in his red eyes. Prussia approached the door and found the peephole that was described in the letter. "There won't be anything on the other side; there won't be anything on the other side…" Prussia continued repeating the line, having false hope he was correct. Working up the courage, he glanced through the peephole.

"N-no way…" On the other side of the door stood a very large creature, it may have once been some sort of reptile. It was much taller than Prussia, probably equaled in strength. Its eyes seemed to have a film covering them, the body covered in scales that oozed a green liquid. The mouth seemed to curve as though it had a beak, probably good for ripping meat apart. The claws were about 3 1/2 inches long each; ability to slice through bone like a knife through warm butter.

"If these things are everywhere then the others might be in danger. I have to get out of here…but can I really fight that thing. I have no choice but I need to find something to fight it with, brute strength would get me infected or worse…" Prussia returned to the desk and grabbed the I.D card. "Maybe there is something in those boxes…perhaps." Prussia began to rummage through the many boxes stacked to the side. All he managed to find was an iron pipe and piece of concrete.

"This'll have to do." Prussia noticed a hole in the concrete. "I think I can fit the pipe into the concrete and make it more powerful." He combined the two, giving a quick fist pump when it worked. "Kesesese, I knew I could do it!" Prussia remembered the vaccine that was stored here and grabbed it. "Can't forget this. Now I'm ready to kill that thing!" Prussia rushed back to the door. Taking one more deep breath he scanned the card and heard a click. Turning back to the door he twisted the handle. Prussia only opened it a crack, he could see the giant creature. Its back was turned away from him. It seemed to be lapping at the dried blood stains.

Prussia, wanting to get the first move, crept up behind it. Bunching his muscles, he jumped up as high as he could. Only managing to reach just above the creatures head, Prussia swung down his make-shift hammer. The impact and force of the blow caused the creature to stumble. Blood spurted from the wound. The creature swung itself around and hissed at Prussia. Bloodlust danced in it film covered eyes, happy to find fresh meat.

The creature may have been large and strong but its movements were sluggish. The only thing Prussia had to watch for was the claws. Dodging the creatures swinging arms, he landed a few more well aimed blows. Prussia began to get cocky, though. Jumping up again to land a hit on its head, he underestimated its ability. The creature jumped up with him. Leaping a few feet higher and swinging one of its fists at him. Lucky for Prussia the creature had closed its hand into a fist. That didn't stop the pain, though. Prussia wasn't cut but the force from the punch sent him flying back into the wall. Prussia fell to the ground and winced when he felt his bones crack. Nothing was broken but a few muscled and bones were bruised. Cursing, Prussia raced forward again. Using the last of his stamina for a single burst of speed, he ducked under the creature's arms and jumped. Giving a yell of defiance he brought swung the hammer into the creature's face with all his might.

There was a loud crack and then it was silent. Prussia stood, back turned to the creature. After a moment blood sprayed from the creature's mouth and it fell to the ground.

"I…I did it." Prussia went down to one knee, panting. He couldn't stop the triumphant smile from covering his face. "Not a single drop of blood from me! Prussia-1 Monsters-0!" Prussia stood up and popped all his loose muscles back into place.

The room he was in now was covered in blood and dust. "I don't really want to stay in here…it has a bad atmosphere. Not even counting the frickin monster." Prussia quickly made his way to the door on the opposite side of the room. He turned the knob and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

**A/N- I like doing the fight scenes! They are fun! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter…**

**R&R**

Italy picked up another bag of rice and set it in front of the fountain. He looked satisfied with his work; he had been piling the rice bags in front of the fountain in an attempt to block it off.

"Ve~ since the water's so dangerous this will tell the others not to drink it!" His smile fell, "Germany…"

_**Italy's flashback**_

"…_ly….ke…up…"_

"…_Ital…ake…"_

"_Italy, wake up!"_

_The darkness that absorbed Italy's vision started to subside. He slowly opened his eyes, the blurry image of someone started to come into focus. Squinting, Italy tried to make out who it was._

"_Oh, you're finally awake, Italy!" Russia gave Italy a "friendly" smile._

"_Ve…" Italy was able to clear his vision and looked up. He didn't expect to see Russia. Needless to say waking up near the Russian was never a good thing. "VE! Germany, Japan, help me!" Italy jumped up looking for his two friends._

_Japan looked over to Italy. He and England were holding up Germany. "Oh, Italy you're awake. That's good."_

"_Ve~ what happened to Germany?" Italy looked at his sodden friend. _

"_Oh, Germany fell into the fountain after the floor collapsed. We just pulled him out." Japan set Germany on the floor, gently._

"_Whaaat? Ve~ is he ok? I'm so worried!" Italy ran over to Germany and began to cry._

_Japan patted Italy on the head. "Don't sorry he'll be fine. He only swallowed a bit of water, but I gave him first aid." Japan smiled when Italy stopped crying. _

"_Ve~ that's good thanks a lot Japan." A droplet of water splashed onto Italy's head. "Huh? He Japan why are you all wet?"_

"_Oh, when we helped Germany out of the pool I slipped and fell in. I'm getting clumsier these _

_Italy frowned, only slightly, at this. "Ve~ you have to be careful Japan. You're old." Japan sighed at the comment but promised to be careful anyway. "I'll hold your hand when I'm with you. Then, if you think you're going to fall, Germany can hold us up." _

"_Thank you, Italy." Japan couldn't help but smile. He really did care for his friends._

"_Don't worry, Japan we are friends! Ve~ and that's what friends do for each other."_

_England looked at the two of them, envious of their relationship as friends. None of the Allies ever got along like that. "Hey, you two, give me a hand over here, we should move Germany somewhere over to the beds over there."_

_Japan nodded, "Italy could you lend us some assistance. Germany is a little heavy."_

"_Ve~ ok!" Italy looked around; some of the others were still unconscious. "What about the others?"_

"_Aiiya, my back! It hurts, Japan, Japan help me, aru!" China twisted around, he was overreacting._

_France twitched and opened his eyes. "W-what happened? My whole body, it hurts…" France sat up and quickly checked his vital regions. "Ah, they're ok…" He sighed and let himself fall back down._

_Russia smiled, "They are ok, da. I will keep an eye on them."_

_America stirred next. "Uh, where am I?"_

_Canada sat down by his brother's side. "Thank goodness you're awake. Are you hurt anywhere?"_

"_OH NO! Canada what am I gonna do?"_

_Canada fell backwards. "W-what is it, America?"_

"_I can't find them and their so important to me! How could I lose them…?"_

_Canada put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down and tell me what you lost. Then I will go look for it."_

_America let his head droop down. "My precious burgers…"_

_Canada sighed. "I had a feeling it was something like that."_

_England, having heard the entire conversation, shook his head. "Will someone come help us already?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Ve~ we are nations, so we won't get infected, right? That's why no is worried for them. Germany and Japan…" Italy walked away from the fountain; he thought that maybe Russia could cheer him up. Not one of his best idea's but what's a nation gonna do.

Russia was going through the things in Japan's bag. "There are so many interesting things in here."

"Ve~ R-Russia, you shouldn't go through Japan's luggage."

Russia smiled, "It's alright, I won't take anything. Oh, Italy I moved the couches over here. Feel free to sit on them." Russia waved Italy off, returning to rummaging through the luggage. Italy quickly looked at the many clothing items Japan had brought before going over to talk to Canada.

Canada stood away from the others; he swung his scythe side to side. He looked very determined but at the same tome a little tired.

"Ve~ Canada why are you doing that?" Italy ducked when Canada turned towards him, swinging the scythe at him on accident.

"Oh, sorry Italy. Well this is my first tie fighting with a weapon like this. I need some practice so I can effectively use it. What about you, Italy?"

"Ve~ I'm fine! I often used a deck brush when I was little." Italy proudly wielded his weapon.

"Really? I guess that weapon suits you then. Anyway, I am going to practice some more." Canada turned away and began swinging the scythe one more.

Italy skipped away, deciding to talk to France for a few. France was laying on one of the couches, looking quite content.

"Hello, Italy. Have you tried some of the sweets Japan had in his luggage? They are magnificent." France took a cookie from the table.

"Ve~ I have, they are really good. The 'I'm so awesome' cookie reminds me of Prussia." Italy shivered when France gave him one of his looks. "I-I'm going to go talk to China now." Italy ran over to China, stumbling a bit.

"Italy, how are you, aru? I am almost done making the medicines."

"Ve~ I'm good China! It's amazing how you can make those medicines."

"It's not too hard, aru." China grabbed some more of the chemicals he had in front of him and mixed them together.

Italy decided to make some mini flags to pass the time. Sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, Italy starting making them. Canada walked over to him, looking puzzled.

"What are you doing, Italy?"

"Ve~ I'm making flags for Germany and Japan. Then I can wave these to cheer them on!"

France sat up and peered over at Italy. "Are you using your white flag material?"

Russia looked over at them, "They are so lucky to have someone cheer for them." Russia couldn't imagine any of the Allie Powers willingly cheer for the rest of them.

Canada nodded, "Those three have always been friends so…"

Italy looked at the three of them. "I'll make some for you guys too! I have plenty of white flags!"

Russia looked surprised, "You'll even make one for me?"

"Ve~ I'll make on for everybody!" Italy held up his hands and started to sing about pasta. I'll cheer for all of you!"

"Thank you. Italy"

"Thank you"

"…"

"Ve~ Russia?"

"Oh, um…" Italy could've sworn that Russia's cheeks lit up slightly. "Thank you, Italy."

Italy smiled, he began to work on the flags once more.

"It's done! It's done, aru!" China jumped up.

France looked over at China. "What have you been doing over there, anyway?"

"Um, weren't you making medicines?" Canada stood up.

"I got that done a while ago, aru. I was making an antiviral drug."

Russia raised an eyebrow, "Antiviral drug?"

"Ve~ you mean and a vaccine? Uh, but why use a different name?"

"I made it just in case. I couldn't make a vaccine without the ingredients, so I made some other medicine that will also be effective against the virus, aru."

France held up his hands. "Wait, can you explain that in a way we can understand it please. What is the antiviral drug?"

China sighed, "This antiviral drug stops the progress of the virus. It isn't useful at this point, but it will be if someone gets infected, aru."

Italy's head shot up, "D-do you have enough for two people? If you do I need it immediately!"

"I made enough for everyone but it would be pointless to use it now, aru."

France tried to quiet Italy down. "There is enough for you Italy, don't worry."

"Ve~ it's not for me! I have to get it to two people right now!"

China, who was getting frustrated, yelled, "I told you it only stops the virus when it's in progress! There's no need to take it now, aru!"

"Italy, is there someone who is already infected?" Russia thought that might be why Italy was freaking out.

"What? You mean somebody's already infected, that's impossible." Canada shook his head at Russia.

"Ve~ I don't have any real proof… But I heard the virus mentioned in the journal might be in that water over there…" Italy pointed to the fountain.

Canada stopped to think about it. "Oh no, Germany fell into the water…and so did Japan."

This caught China's attention. "Don't tell me Japan…"

"The virus doesn't survive long in the air. Did they drink it?" Russia glanced over at the fountain.

"Ve~ Japan said he only fell over when he was in the water, but I don't know if he swallowed it. But he said Germany did…"

France sighed, "I see… so they need the medicine."

"Aiiya, why didn't you say anything before they left? They could be in real danger if their infected, aru!" China glared at Italy.

"Ve~ I-I'm sorry! I…I…" Italy started to sob.

Russia patted him on the back. "Either way, we have to give them the medicine as soon as possible. Then we won't have to worry whether they get infected or not, da?"

France nodded, "Right, America aside, they are all cautious people. They can't have gone too far. We can still catch up with them."

Canada nodded, "Well then let's go after-"

An alarm cut Canada off. It was loud and continued to beep, warning anyone inside to evacuate immediately.

"Ve! Wh-what's that about?"

"What's going on, aru?"

"A system error? It's their doing…isn't it?" France had fallen off the couch.

"It must have been America! Kolkolkol…"

Canada sighed, "That's very likely…"

"Ve~ I hope they're ok…"

"Don't just stand there! Let's go after them, quickly, aru!"

Russia stood up. "Is everyone going? Then I'll go, too!"

Italy rose next, "M-me, too!" Italy put on a brave face, though on the inside… '_I'm scared! I'm scared!_'

Canada griped his scythe tightly. "I'll come along as well."

France jumped up quickly. "Wait, I'm coming too! Don't leave me here!" France stopped his rant, hearing something that sounded like cracking and crumbling. "Huh? Did you hear that?"

Russia shook his head. "Are you ok, France? Nobody heard anything."

France looked confused, "Huh? But I'm sure I heard-" France stopped, staring at something behind Italy.

"Ve~ what are you looking at?" Italy turned around. "VE! IT"S A MONSTER!" Standing behind him was a gigantic spider. Its eight eyes were directed on Italy. Noticing this, Italy used all his retreating power to run behind Russia and Canada.

The spider seemed to hiss at them, standing up at full height, it easily reached over Russia's head.

France shrieked, "OH, COME ON! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" He backed up toward China, who was still at the counter with the medication ingredients.

Russia looked intrigued, "Hmm so this is the biological weapon…"

"Aiiya, it's just unbelievable! Let's get out of here, aru!"

Canada tugged on Russia's arm. "R-Russia this isn't the time to admire it! Let's get out of here!" With that Canada, Italy, and Russia ran toward the exit, France and China following close behind.

Sensing their escape attempt the spider moved quickly in front of France and China, cutting them off from the door and the others. It hissed at them, forcing the two nations to back up.

Canada turned around quickly. "France! China!"

France moved closer to China. "Oh, shit!"

Italy ran up behind the spider, "France! China!"

China backed up even more. "Italy get back! We won't be able to go until we kill this thing! But it looks pretty tough…"

France nodded, closing his eyes, "This could take a while…" The spider moved closer to the two nations, who in turn moved back.

Being closer to the desk and medications, China thought quickly. Turning around he scooped up the stuff he made. "Italy, catch!" He hurled them as far as he could. The medications went sailing over the spider's head; landing in Italy's outstretched hands. The spider didn't pay them any mind and continued to focus on its prey. "Take the medicines too Germany and Japan, aru!"

Italy looked confused, "Ve! But we're going to fight too!"

China shook his head, "We can't go on until we kill this thing. Don't waste your time here worrying over us when the others need that medication! I'm counting on you, aru!"

France put on his best battle face, "You can trust me. There might be strange creatures out there, too, but the three of you will be fine if you stick together!"

Russia, still standing by the door, gave a small nod. "I don't want Italy to go alone, but are you sure you two will be alright?"

China smirked, "We'll be fine! I am strong, even if France isn't."

France glared at China. "That's harsh, but fair enough…"

Canada opened the door, "Italy, Russia! Let's go!"

Russia turned back to the door. "You, two come after us later, okay?"

Italy gave one last look to his friends. "…France…China…"

France smiled, "See you later."

"Don't forget to give them the medicine, aru!"

Italy let a single tear fall, "Ve~ promise you'll be ok!" Italy was standing with one hand on the door and the other holding the medications.

"We promise!" France and China said together. Italy closed the door, regret in his heart.

Outside the door Russia and Canada were waiting.

Russia was looking around. "Looks like it's really dangerous out here, too."

"VE! B-blood!" Italy pointed to a room over to the right.

Canada walked back to the door. "Excuse me, Italy, but can you hold Kumajirou for a bit?" Canada held up said bear.

Confused, Italy nodded. "Yeah, sure." Italy took hold of the bear.

Canada looked at Kumajirou, a small trace of regret in his eyes. "Kumajirou…I'm sorry."

Kumajirou tilted his head. "Canada?" Canada turned around quickly and opened the door. He ran inside at shut it behind him.

"Ve! Canada!" Italy rushed to the door and twisted the handle. The door wouldn't budge when he tried to open it. "Ve? What's the matter? Whys did you lock the door? Open it!" Italy pounded on the door.

"Go after the others, quickly! I'll help France and China! I don' think they can make it on their own." Canada's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"B-but" Italy stopped hitting the door but still didn't move.

"Canada…" Kumajirou pawed at the door.

"I'm sorry Kumajirou. I was worried you'd get infected. You can't stay with me." Canada's voice sounded painfully sad.

Russia approached the door. "Canada, we're leaving now, so you, France, and China will have to catch up with us later. You must!"

"All right! We definitely will! Also, Italy, there's some chocolate in the pouch of Kumajirou's bag."

Italy reached into the pouch on the side of the bag. He felt the rapper containing the chocolate. "Yeah, there is!"

"Give it to America when you see him. He'll probably be hungry."

Italy got a determined look in his eyes. "A-all right! I'll give it to him!"

"Thank you, Italy." A loud bang sounded from behind the door. "Now go, and be careful. And please take care of Kumajirou."

"Okay!" Italy backed away from the door, clutching Kumajirou tightly.

Said bear leaned against Italy. "Canada…"

Russia sighed, "Let's go, Italy."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Back inside the room_

Canada ran back towards his friends. "France! China!" Canada noticed a two more spiders had joined the party. France and China were surrounded.

China glanced over at Canada, "You don't need to worry about us! Delivering the medicine is more important!"

Canada shook his head, "Italy will deliver the medicine, and Russia is with him."

France sighed, "I was just putting on airs, but I actually have no idea what to do. Now I'm a little relieved."

China shook his head but there was a smile on his face. "You're really sloppy, France. Well, but I guess it's better than fighting alone."

France turned around and saw one of the spiders lunging at China while his back was turned. "Whoa, watch out!"

China turned around swiftly and stabbed at the spider with his spear. The spider leaped back with an angered cry of pain. "Give me a hand here, aru! The faster we kill the enemy, the sooner we'll catch up with the others!"

"Okay!" Canada rushed forward with his best battle cry and swung his scythe, aiming for the nearest spider.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

America cut through another one of the dogs, only to see two more behind it. "Again? There's no end to them!"

Japan nodded, his bat connecting with the skull of another dog. "Indeed…At this rate, we will be too exhausted to keep fighting."

Germany stumbled, his face paler than before. "…"

England, who was standing next to him, gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright, Germany? You look like you're going to be sick." '_Shit! I have to get serious now, or else… We have to get out of this place somehow…_' England looked around, spotting a door. According to the map it led to the cafeteria. "Guys! There's a door behind us! Let's get out of here! Germany, Japan, you two go first!" England held open the door.

"All right." Germany went through the door.

America continued to saw through the dogs that ran at him. "Go on Japan, I'll keep them distracted!"

Japan nodded and backed up towards the door. He followed Germany in once he was close enough.

England called back to America. "Let's go!"

"Right!" America jumped backwards and stood beside England. They could see more dogs advancing into the room. With their combined strength, they pulled the door closed just as the fist dog leaped at the door. There was a snarling and scratching sound before the room went silent.


End file.
